Giving The Gift Of Life
by Kismet R.T. Realtin
Summary: Donating blood is a wonderful experience. Donating blood can sometimes bring about some major life style changes. Donating blood can be fates way on bringing soulmates together.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

Prompt Number Four: Prompt #79 (Scenario) School/College/Uni - We're both donating blood in the blood donation van in the guad to get out of the same class.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Fancy meeting you here B." Veronica grinned as she looked over at the next chair. Her arm was outstretched with a needle that was withdrawn her blood in it.

"Giving blood is a good cause." Betty said as she took her seat. Her eyes stared over the brunette's head as the nurse quickly got the needle into her arm. She hissed a little bit at the sting of the needle pricking her nerve.

Veronica didn't miss the slight expression in Betty's eyes when the needle went in to her skin. _She's not much for needles._ She waited until the nurse finished checking her bag; and walked towards the back of the van. "Interesting that you decided to give blood right now." She spoke causally.

"I can say the same for you Veronica." Betty easily replied back meeting the chocolate brown eyes of the other young woman. Her nose winkled.

The girls held their knowing looks for a few more moments before breaking out into giggles.

The nurse behind them smiled. She had been withdrawing these two women's blood for the past two years. Both have come to donate every other month.

Veronica looked behind her. "Gaia will you be coming back in the next month or so?"

Gaia privately smirked. "Perhaps in another three months."

Veronica and Betty looked at one another in silence.

Gaia turned to face the two chairs. "Should I pencil you girls in?" She asked in a light teasing voice.

"Yes please." The girls spoke in unison.

Gaia laughed as she made her way to the chairs. "Looks like you are finished Ms. Lodge."

"Ronnie." Veronica smiled up into the kind eyes of one of her favorite blood donation nurses.

Gaia smiled and nodded. She carefully stopped the flow of blood from Veronica into the bag. Carefully removed the needle and placed a swath on the spot. "Hold it there for a minute dear." She watched as Veronica lifted her arm as she placed pressure on the swath. She moved the bag of blood over to the refrigerator. She moved back over to the chairs and lowered Veronica's arm. She checked and was pleased that the young woman's blood clotted just as usual.

Veronica smiled up into the older woman's face. "Thanks Gaia." She looked at the band id on her arm.

"Of course dear." Gaia nodded as she turned to check on Betty's bag. "Have you eaten well today Betty?" She asked in a low voice.

Betty blinked. Her eyes lowered in shame. "No." She knew that she was feeling more lightheaded this time then before. She had felt like this once before while giving blood. She was ashamed that she forgot to eat a good lunch before donating blood. She knew the van was going to be here that day ... she planned on donating at this time - just to get out of her worst class for the day. But she got busy working on an assignment that was due in two weeks time.

Veronica frowned.

"I just got busy; Gaia. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Betty softly said.

Gaia placed a hand on Betty's shoulder. "I'll allow you to continue to donate Betty. Only because you are about done. But this means that I have to keep you longer." She carefully looked into Betty's eyes and saw some of the fatigued that happens when the donate person hadn't eaten a proper meal; or was run down.

Veronica stood to her feet and made her way over to the food and drink refrigerator. She grabbed two orange juices; two string cheeses; and two chocolate brownies. She made her way back to her chair. Sitting down she leaned forward. "Drink this B." She handed the orange juice over to the blonde.

Betty looked into the concerned eyes of Veronica. "Thanks." She took the orange juice. She blinked as she noticed the top was off. She looked back over at Veronica.

Veronica simply lifted her orange up. "Drink up."

Betty nodded. Her eyes closed briefly at a wave of dizziness. She sipped at the orange juice. "Thanks Veronica." She took a larger sip of the juice.

"Now eat this cheese. Don't peel at it. We can do that later on." Veronica handed the unwrap cheese stick over to the blonde.

Betty took the cheese and eat it.

"There all done." Gaia spoke as she laid the needle that was in Betty's arm next to the full bag.

Betty blinked. "I didn't feel it coming out."

Gaia privately smiled. _So the best way to relax Betty Cooper is to have Veronica Lodge talking to her. Good to know. I must see these two women donate at the same time every time from now on._ "That's good to hear." She had held the swath on the blonde's arm herself. She was pleased to see the clotted blood. She placed a brand aid on the blonde's arm. "Now Betty. Like I said you are going to be here longer than usual. I am going to keep you in the chair for twenty extra minutes. I want you to drink your fill of orange juice. Plus I want to see you eating the cheese and crackers also."

"Yes Ma'm." Betty blushed at her foolishness of forgetting to eat a proper meal before donating.

Gaia walked the bag of Betty's blood over to the blood refrigerator. "Veronica you may leave in twenty minutes."

"I'm actually good to stay Gaia." Veronica said not taking her eyes off of Betty.

"You don't have to stay Veronica." Betty spoke in a lower than normal voice.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me B?" Veronica tilted her head. "Not just today. But every single time I tried to have a conversion with you. You always turn away from me." Her arms folded across her chest. "Why is that?" She sighed. "We have been attending the same University for the past two years now."

"I'm not ..." Betty began.

"I know that you changed rooms once you learned that I was your roommate back in Freshmen year." Veronica broke in. "We have never met one another before ... and you changed roommates once you learned that I was too be your roommate." She sighed. "I know that have a reputation ..." Her eyes downcast. "Never mind."

Betty held out her hand. "It wasn't me Veronica. Honest." She swallowed. "My mom. Once she found out that your last name was Lodge she changed my rooming."

"I get it." Veronica lowly replied.

Betty shook her head. "No you honesty don't get it. Mom knew your parents back when she was a child growing up in Riverdale."

"So she's that Alice Cooper." Veronica whispered. Her sadly looked into the sadden and stressed blue green eyes across from her. "Well mystery solved."

Betty glared. "I'm an adult now. I'm twenty freaking years old for crying out. I don't have to live by my mother's rules anymore."

Hope lit Veronica's eyes.

"I'm looking for a roommate. My roommate decided to move to Italy next month." Betty looked steadily into the chocolate brown eyes that were just a few feet away from her.

"Are you sure?" Veronica husked.

"Yes." Betty gently nodded her head.

"Okay." Veronica smiled as she held out a hand.

Betty placed her hand within Veronica's.

"Fate brings us together." Veronica grinned huge. "It just took a little time to reveal itself."

Betty blinked.

Veronica smiled. "You'll get used to me B. You'll get used to me."

"I'm looking forward to it." Betty smiled softly.

Gaia smiled a knowing privately smile.


End file.
